


En tout remerciement

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [18]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une manière d'exprimer regrets et reconnaissance.





	En tout remerciement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En tout remerciement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, Next Dimension  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lascoumoune, Callisto (/) Artémis  
>  **Genre :** drama/dark  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** #05 : 05, « Estime » pour 10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Avertissement :** endoctrinement militaire, limite sectaire  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Callisto exigeait de ses Satellites une loyauté sans faille, à la mesure de celle qu’elle estimait porter à leur seigneur et maîtresse, Artémis.   
Elle appréciait à sa juste valeur la diligence de Lascoumoune : battue, sa capitaine eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas se faire tuer pour rien mais de battre en retraite le temps de prévenir sa supérieure de la menace grave qui pesait sur le Temple de la Lune. Callisto ne pouvait évidemment pas la féliciter suite à son échec et le déplorait grandement, mais elle s’interdisait tout sentimentalisme. Lascoumoune était une excellent Satellite, Capitaine et soldate. Elle avait accompli son devoir.   
L’important maintenant était d’utiliser au mieux les informations qu’elle apportait sur leur assaillant pour lui opposer une meilleure défense. C’était le seul hommage qu’elle pouvait lui rendre, le seul honneur qu’elle méritait. 

Leur raison d’être à toutes étaient d’entourer, de servir et de protéger leur Déesse, Artémis, et c’est ce que Callisto faisait de tout son cœur. Tant que leur Déesse était libre de toute menace, de tout tourment, fière de leur travail accompli, elles étaient heureuses de contribuer à sa sérénité, et ce, quel que soit le prix à payer. Elles versaient leur sang sans regret au besoin, et Artémis, loin de les pleurer, ce qui n’aurait servi à rien, bien au contraire, honorait leur sens du devoir en étant fière et reconnaissante de leur service. 

Ainsi l’entendait Callisto, en tout cas. Aucun danger physique de devait jamais venir menacer la Déesse en son temple : qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour le tenter ? Et aucun souci ne devait jamais venir souiller son esprit. Contrairement à cette faible, à cette traîtresse d’Athéna, Artémis était au-dessus de toute sensiblerie inutile.   
Et Callisto faisait en sorte qu’elle ne rencontre jamais personne qui puisse être capable de la faire s’interroger sur ses vœux de pureté. Rien ni personne, jamais, ne devait atteindre sa Déesse. Et pour cela, Callisto comptait bien faire disparaître tout risque. Elle éconduisait les visiteurs, faisait éliminer les adversaires, et emprisonnait elle-même au secret le plus absolu les traîtres ou les armes potentielles, effaçant soigneusement toute trace de leur seule existence. Car après tout, ce qu’Artémis ne savait pas ne pouvait pas la blesser… 

Alors oui, Callisto regrettait la blessure de Lascoumoune, parce que ça la privait d’une force de frappe en laquelle elle avait confiance et dont elle avait grand besoin. Lascoumoune était une Capitaine de grande valeur et sa perte était regrettable. Mais tant que ça évitait même l’idée d’une blessure à Artémis, Callisto laissait accomplir ce sacrifice de bonne grâce.


End file.
